I Won't See You Tonight
by Radiant Neptune
Summary: Of course, L is the greatest detective in the world. He's been able to solve every case imaginable...well, except for one. A murderer that has evaded him for years. However, it gets way more complicated than anyone could ever have imagined. With a lot of bad luck, an innocent finds herself thrown in the middle of something she never wanted to be a part of. DARK. LxOC
1. Chapter One: Blinded In Chains

**A/N: Alright, I'll be honest. I wrote this MONTHS ago. At some point, I decided it wasn't any good and I just forgot about it. I found it in my documents, re-read it and decided that it was worth a try. It was inspired by another fan fic I read forever ago. I have NO clue what its called, I just remember L was the bad guy. It inspired me to write the same. Obviously, this is AU and OOC, I suppose. Urgh, I hate saying that he's OCC, but perhaps he would be this way HAD he been evil...anyway, I'd like to know what you think. My other story, Last To Know, I will continue. I just decided I'd post this and see where it goes. I currently don't have any other chapters typed up. If the response is alright, I'll probably continue it. Anyways, I'd love to know what you think. Also, this fic is DARK. DARK. You have been warned...**

* * *

**Chapter One: Blinded In Chains**

* * *

"Is anyone home?" Violetta exclaimed, banging on the door irritatedly.

No response came, and she rolled her eyes in frustration. She really couldn't stand the couple that she worked for, but hey, it was money. They owned the cafe she worked in, and of course, they had called her ten minutes before her shift was over...demanding that she bring food to their house. They overworked everyone, and they were rich, snobby, and rude.

Violetta banged on the door again, seeing their expensive Mercedes was still in the driveway. They had to be home, right? Irritation swarmed through her, and she put her hand on the doorknob, raising her eyebrows when she saw it was unlocked.

Hesitantly, she opened the door.

"Hello?" she called out normally, looking around the room. She didn't see anyone, and she shrugged, setting the food down on the table beside the door. She'd done what she was supposed to do anyway.

As she started to leave, a weird feeling crept down her spine. A feeling that something wasn't right...

Sighing, she turned around, walking up the stairs slowly. She really wanted to get home and change out of her waitress outfit, but she wouldn't feel right leaving until she made sure everything was alright. After all, even if she didn't like them, they were still her bosses.

She frowned when she heard no movement, not even when her heels clicked loudly against the wooden stairs. Surely if they were up there, they would have heard? Regardless, she pressed forward, stopping at the first door on the right.

"Mr. Hale?" she called out, knocking on the door lightly. "Mrs. Hale?"

No response.

Frowning, she sighed, putting her hand on the doorknob and turning it lightly. It was unlocked.

With her heart slightly pounding she opened the door, walking inside the dimly lit room. She saw two figures laying on the bed. Blushing, she instantly looked down.

"OH! I'm sorry I-" Violetta stopped when she saw what appeared to be blood on the floor. Her eyes widened as fear gripped her heart.

Looking up, she hesitantly took a few more steps towards the bed.

Her heart stopped, and absolute terror wracked her body.

There, right in front of her...the two bosses lay massacred in their own bed.

Violetta opened her mouth to scream, but only a horrified sob emitted from her mouth, seeing the mutilated bodies of the couple.

Mrs' Hale's throat was slit, and Mr. Hale appeared to have multiple stab wounds in his chest. There was blood all over their four-poster king bed..._so_ much blood. The bodies were completely naked, suggesting that the middle aged couple had been attacked in the act of intimacy.

Noticing movement out of the corner of her eye, with horror, she turned her head to see a tall dark figure standing in the corner.

She opened her mouth, letting out a blood curling scream as she turned to run. The figure instantly darted to her, wrapping one hand around her waist, one on her mouth, as he kicked the door shut.

Adrenaline was pumping through her veins as she struggled against the mans embrace. He was quite strong, but he seemed to be having trouble holding onto her flailing body. She flung her heel back, making contact with his shin. The assailant grunted in pain, and she flung her elbow back, cracking him in the skull.

His hold loosened, allowing her to slip from his grip and dart towards the door. He recovered quickly, however, as she was tackled to the floor. His body crashed down on hers, causing her to hit her head on the hardwood floor as his weight pinned her down, making stars erupt behind her lids.

He was panting above her, and from the grunt and the strength...she knew it was a man. To her complete horror, she felt a prick on her thigh that felt an awfully lot like a needle.

Fear crashed on her in waves as she felt that he had stabbed her femoral artery with the needle. Oh my God, he was going to kill her!

Despite the pain in her thigh and head, she continued flailing against him, even though she knew there was a high possibility he had poisoned her...

"I did not poison you," a males cool voice said behind the black mask that was obscuring his features. "I will not kill you. I have injected you with a strong muscle relaxer—it should calm you. There is no point in fighting at this point."

Violetta whimpered, because as soon as the calm words left his lips...she felt the drug seep into her muscles, making her fall limp underneath his body. But, to her amazement, she remained conscious.

She felt the man lift himself off her body, before bending down and easily lifting her bridal style in his arms, carrying her over to the couch in the room and laying her down.

Her mind was spinning as fast as it could with the drugs effect. Rape crossed her mind multiple times, for surely, a murderer of this degree would be capable of rape, right?

"You weren't supposed to see this," the masked man said from above her, making her frown. His voice was deep, calm, and she hated to admit it...intelligent.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked in a sleepy voice, the drug wreaking havoc through her bloodstream.

He paused for a moment, and she began to wonder if he was even going to answer her.

"What is your name?" he asked in the same, calm voice.

"Violetta..." she mumbled, her eyes fluttering and she struggled to keep them open.

"Do you not have a last name?" he asked, and she sensed irritation in his voice.

_'Keep him calm...' _she thought to herself, slightly panicked in her mind.

"Duvessa..." she mumbled sleepily, hoping her answer would appease him.

"You are quite lucky, Violetta Duvessa..." the murderer said calmly. "Had you arrived moments earlier, I would have had to kill you."

Violetta would have tensed, had the drug not effected her muscles so greatly.

She felt the murderers hand touch her golden waves, making her breathing rise slightly in fear.

"A-Are you going to rape me?" she asked, her voice slightly trembling in fear.

"I am a murderer, not a rapist," the man said, withdrawing his hand to her relief.

"I wouldn't brag, if I were you."

He paused, clearly shocked at her unabashed cheek; especially considering the situation she was in. Violetta knew it was the medicine. Her mind wasn't processing her fear as it normally would.

"I see..." he murmured from above her. "Well, Miss Duvessa – it is Miss, isn't it? I am assuming from the lack of ring on your finger. In any case, I would advise that you forget what you saw tonight. Should you find anything incriminating to say, I assure you, I _will_ find out...and I also can assure you that I _will _kill you."

Fear ran through her veins, and she let out a little whimper as she felt another needle stab her thigh.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, Miss Duvessa." she heard his smooth voice say before she instantly lost consciousness.

* * *

Violetta groaned, rubbing her sore head as she opened her eyes. The stark white ceiling and blinding florescent lights made her squint her eyes in pain. After moments, she opened her eyes, looking around the room.

_'A hospital?' _she thought confusedly, looking around before her memories crashed over her.

She screamed in horror, remembering seeing the blood soaked corpses...the masked man tackling her to the ground, him stabbing her with a needle...asking for her name, stabbing her again...and that was all she remembered.

Tears were pouring down her face as she hyperventilated in the bed, causing the heart monitor she was attached to to go haywire.

An older doctor burst through the door as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Miss Duvessa, you must calm down!" the elderly man said, pulling a needle out of his coat and flicking it.

Violetta's eyes widened in fright, a sense of evil dejavu washing over her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled, pushing away from him and falling on the floor with a yelp.

She cried from the floor, noticing another pair of feet running in the room. They ran around the bed, and her heart calmed when she saw it was her father, who was looking quite distraught.

"Daddy..." she cried as he bent down, taking her shaking body in his arms and shushing her quietly.

"It's okay, baby," he reassured her, rubbing a hand on her back. "You're safe now, no one can hurt you here. He's a doctor and he's just trying to help you calm down."

Violetta clung to her father, not even fighting when she felt the slight prick on her arm. She was in emotion turmoil, all she could see was the Hales bodies in her mind. Granted, she had never liked the couple, but had she wished death upon them? No, of course not.

The sobs started to cease as she felt the medication working, calming her nerves. Whatever the doctor injected her with, it was _nothing_ compared to the stuff that the murderer had injected her with.

"Shhh," her father said, pulling her bridal style in his arms and laying her in the bed. "It'll be alright, I promise."

"She is awake then?" Violetta heard a voice from the door, looking up to see a tall, handsome, blonde haired man in an expensive suit looking at her with a serious expression.

"I am Theodore Gilbert, FBI," the man said, pulling a wallet out of his breast pocket and flashing her a golden badge.

"Can't this wait?" her father protested, looking at the serious man with a frown. "She's clearly traumatized and needs time-"

"No, I've been after this bastard for years," he said, tucking his badge in his jacket. "This is the first time he's let a witness escape him. The more time wasted, the more people die. She could be crucial in putting this person behind bars for good."

"Years?" Violetta muttered weakly, looking at the man. He'd never let a witness go before? She knew in that moment, her life was still in danger.

"Yes, years," the agent said, pulling a chair beside her bed. "It has never been released publicly, but there is a serial killer on the loose. We've been after him for six years, and he always evades us. We never know where or when he's going to strike, as his victims seemed to be picked at random. The only connection we can make is they aren't exactly pillars of society. I suppose you could say he is somewhat of a vigilante.

"But, do not let that fool you. He is cold as he is ruthless. He will kill an innocent to protect himself, and has done so in that past. He's an evil mastermind I suppose you could say. His murders even taunt the FBI."

Violetta gulped. Then, why did he let her go?

"I am curious as to why he let you go..." the agent tilted his head, staring at her.

"I don't k-know," Violetta mumbled. "H-he said if I'd come only moments earlier, he would have killed me..." a small sob wracked her body. "He injected me with something, carried me to the couch, asked my name, injected me again, apologized and left."

"How curious..." the agent muttered. "You must speak with our greatest detective. He is very eager to hear your story, as he has searched for him for years."

"But I don't know anything worthwhile," Violetta sobbed. "It was dark, and he was completely covered. I didn't see any of his face...nothing. How could I possibly help?"

"It's more than anyone else has seen," the agent said sternly, looking at the doctor. "Is she stable enough to leave?"

"Yes," the doctor nodded, pulling out some pills. "These are some sedatives to keep her calm and help her sleep. But otherwise, she is uninjured. I would recommend psychological counseling to help her deal with her ordeal, though." the doctor smiled at her weakly, patting her on the shoulder.

"Very well," the agent said, standing. "Please come with me, Miss Duvessa."

Viloetta sighed, shakily standing from the bed with her fathers assistance as she followed the agent out of the door.

Violetta looked around, sitting in a plain room with only a metal table and chairs. There was a speaker box in front of her, and across the room was a mirrored glass, where she supposed other agents were watching her.

"Miss Duvessa?"

She jumped lightly at the distorted voice coming through the speaker.

"Did you see anything identifiable on the murderer?" the distorted voice went straight to business, making her frown. "Race, tattoos, piercings...anything that you can remember?"

"N-No, I didn't. He was completely covered in black clothing," she answered honestly, looking at the mirror, knowing detectives were on the other side.

"What about his eye color?" the electronic voiced asked. "Do you remember that?"

She frowned, wracking her brain. The black mask the killer was wearing only had small openings for the eyes...and all she could remember was seeing black. The room was probably too dark for her to make out any eye color.

"No, I couldn't make out an eye color," she answered after moments. "It was dark in the room. All I remember is black..."

_'and blood...' _she shivered.

"What did he say to you? Was there anything identifiable about his voice?"

Now that it was mentioned..._yes,_ there was!

"Yes, as a matter of fact..." she murmured. "He sounded British...but, I'm not quite sure. If he is, it was a very light accent, probably meaning that he only lived in the U.K for a certain amount of time and is not a native." she mused, biting her lip slightly.

The intercom was quiet for moments. Had she said something wrong?

"And what did he say to you?"

"He told me he wasn't going to kill me," she answered, shivering. "H-he...asked me for my name. I told him, and he threatened me-"

"What was his threat?"

"...That he would kill me if I gave any incriminating information about him," she sighed, looking down.

"Due to his threat, are you withholding information?"

Violetta jerked her head up. "No! I just didn't see anything very helpful..."

"Why did he spare you?"

"I don't know!" she hissed, slamming her fists on the table. "Do you really think I know what's going on in the mind of a mass murderer?!"

The intercom was quiet for moments and she frowned, waiting for the voice again. It didn't disappoint.

"What else did he say to you?"

"He apologized to me for the inconvenience," she said, cringing at the twisted memory. "He touched my hair, and I asked if he was going to rape me...he responded that he was a murderer, not a rapist."

"...Hmm, I see."

"..."

"Did he give you any indication that he would be contacting you in the future?"

"No, not unless I talked," she said, frowning. "He said he would find out. If I spoke, that he would know."

"What was his body type?"

She wracked her brain.

"Thin, and he was quite tall," she answered, remembering his thin frame that fell on her.

"What would be the estimated height?"

"Um, around six feet, I suppose..."

"Is there anything else that you could provide that is of importance?" the electronic voice asked after a paused moment.

She racked her brain again, trying to think of anything else that would be of help. After moments, she came up with nothing.

Feeling rather dejected, she shook her head no.

"Very well..." the voice trailed off. "I may contact you in the future. Thank you for your cooperation."

"Of course-" she stopped when she heard the 'click' signaling that he cut off the mike.

"What an ass..." she mumbled under her breath.

The door opened, and detective Gilbert walked in, giving her a strained smile. The man was obviously too serious.

"I suppose you're free to go home," he informed her. "But, please make yourself available in case we need to ask more questions."

Violetta said nothing, just nodded as she stood and walked out the door with him.

Her dad was waiting for her and she smiled, walking up to him.

"Are you ready, bunny?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, please, lets go home," she groaned, wanting nothing more than to sleep.

They walked through the station in a comfortable silence. She sighed sadly, realizing she was very lucky to be alive and watching her feet as she walked.

"You stay here," her dad said, stopping near the entrance. "I'll go get the car and pull it around front."

Looking up, she nodded as he smiled and walked out the door.

She huffed, clicking her heel against the ground. Her skin was prickling, and she had the eerie feeling of being watched. With an irritated expression, she looked around the station, her eyes finally finding the culprit.

"Huh?"

Her eyes widened.

There, leaning against the wall, was a young man. A young, uncomfortable looking man with an intense expression. His dark eyes had large bags underneath, looking as like he'd hadn't slept in weeks...no, in his _entire life_. He was thin in the extreme and quite tall. Perhaps, he would have been taller if he wasn't slouching as extremely as he was. He was wearing a plain white tee-shirt, baggy jeans, and his bare feet were crammed directly into beaten sneakers. Pale hands were shoved in his pockets, and he appeared to be stiffer than a statue. His straight, long, messy, jet black hair was hanging across his cold eyes, making his gaze seem more sharp as he stared at her, unblinking.

For some reason, Violetta felt a heavy dose of fear travel through her veins.

_'Probably some druggie,' _she thought to herself.

Although he looked quite clean, his appearance was very sloppy. As though he didn't care in the least bit what he looked like. She wouldn't necessarily say he was _ugly_, per-say, but he definitely wasn't handsome. His pale skin was unblemished, his nose and jaw was straight and angular. Actually, he had quite fine features, but his languid appearance ruined any natural features he may have had. Even as she looked back at him, catching that he was staring, his gaze didn't waver in the least bit. He continued staring and she stared back, waiting for him to blink.

She decided he was the _creepiest_ man she'd even seen. This dude was the epitome of creepy.

She continued staring, gulping slightly as chills ran down her spine and goosebumps erupted on her flesh.

"Violet?"

She jumped, clutching he heart as she spun to see her dad standing there, looking at her questioningly.

"I-I'm fine..." the seventeen year old gulped, glancing back around – staring in shock when she saw the creepy man was gone.

"What are you looking for, honey?" her dad asked, looking around with her.

"Oh, um...its not important," she chuckled. "Let's go home."

* * *

She flung open her bedroom door with a sigh. After hours of convincing her father she was okay, she'd finally be able to be alone and it was already eleven at night! He'd already set up an appointment for her to see a psychiatrist. She had insisted otherwise, claiming they didn't have the money for such a thing. They really didn't. His salary as a mechanic and her wages as a waitress didn't exactly bring in the huge bucks. Especially now, assuming that she was out of a job...seeing as her bosses were dead...

She shook her head, pushing that to the back of her mind. She couldn't have a breakdown now, not after insisting to her father that she was alright.

Sighing, she went into her bathroom, looking at her ragged appearance in the mirror. She almost laughed, thinking what she had thought of that man...when she looked almost just as bad. Her golden hair was a mess, and her sapphire eyes looked...traumatized. Her skin was paler than usual, and she had a look of having just seen a ghost. No wonder her father was so worried.

Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she quickly undressed and climbed in the shower. As she lathered her hair, she let her mind trail to finding a new job. She'd already mentioned it to her father, who insisted that it would be fine if she wanted to take the summer off. He was just being concerned. Money would be too tight if she didn't get a job; or her father would be overworked trying to make ends meet. She couldn't allow that to happen.

Quickly finishing up, she stepped out, wrapping a towel around her frame. Walking up to the mirror, she quickly brushed her teeth and hair.

She looked in the mirror, sighing a little in relief when her features looked much less tense.

Smiling lightly, she opened the bathroom door, running her fingers through her hair as she walked towards her dresser.

Suddenly, a gloved hand clamped over her mouth, causing her to scream into the hand in horror. The killer! But, she hadn't said anything incriminating!

She struggled, but this time, he seemed more prepared and she wasn't able to struggle from his grasp as easily.

"I'd hate for you to wake your father from his slumber," he whispered harshly against her ear, making her freeze. "The effects of doing such would be quite devastating indeed. I do not wish that to happen."

She was panting, practically hyperventilating through her nose. Clearly, he had threatened her father...if he awoke, and saw him in here...he'd kill him too instead of just her.

"Now, are you going to be quiet?" he asked, making her shiver as his breath washed across her ear. "Or do I have to administer my tranquilizer?"

She couldn't stop herself from shaking in fear as she nodded her head once.

She felt his gloved hand slowly lifting from her mouth, clearly testing to see if she kept her word. One peep and she knew that he'd slam his hand back down on her mouth.

"Stay still," he said quietly as he pulled his frame away from hers.

Quaking with fear, she clutched her towel to her, praying to the God's that if he was going to kill her, she hoped he didn't force her to get naked first.

She jumped as she saw black fabric go over her eyes, completely obscuring her vision.

"Relax, it is necessary."

"Why does it matter if you're going to kill me?" her voice shook terribly. "Does it matter what I see?"

"I am not going to kill you."

"Then why are you here?" she whispered, her heart pounding as he turned her body around. "You're obviously displeased about what I said today. Though, I didn't think I said anything incriminating at all...p-perhaps you think differently."

He was quiet for moments, making her heart pound and her knees tremble in fright.

"I must admit, I do wish you did not mention the accent..." he trailed off, making her heart drop. "But, it will not lead to me in any shape or form. Sit." he commanded, grabbing her arms and leading her towards, what she assumed was her bed. She felt the blankets touch the back of her knees, and she sat down shakily, clutching the towel like it was her life line.

"Why did you let me go?" she asked, in spite of herself. Was this how it was going to be? Was he going to torment her the rest of her life? Showing up randomly in her bedroom, making her live in fear.

"I just did not deem it necessary to kill you," he said blandly and she tensed, feeling his weight fall next to her on the bed.

"...Why are you here now?"

"For your situation, you are being awfully demanding," he said quietly, making her face flush and her heart quicken in fear.

"You are much more observant than I had originally given you credit for," he said after a moments pause. "I never expected you to accurately guess something such as that...based on my accent alone. It was very clever. You are intelligent, aren't you?"

Was she supposed to answer that? Well, yeah, she _supposed_ she was. She'd always gotten good grades in school. She'd never failed any tests, if that's what he meant.

_'He's an evil mastermind.' _Detective Gilbert's words ran through her head.

He didn't seem to be waiting for an answer.

"You're very brave, also," he whispered, and to her horror, she felt his gloved hand stroke her locks briefly, making her quiver in fear.

"How curious..." he murmured. "It seems that you would prefer to be murdered over being raped...care to explain why?"

"That's not t-true..." she said, her voice shaking. Was he thinking about rape now? Oh God, no...

"I believe that subconsciously, it is," he said quietly, raising his hand to her shoulder, grasping it lightly and making her tense. "See..." he trailed off, removing his hand and she could almost hear the mock in his voice.

"I don't want a murderer touching me," she said, trying to keep her voice calm. "I am sure that's understandable."

He fell quiet, and she started to regret even speaking at all.

"Yes, well, considering your unexpected observation today..." he said quietly. "I thought it best to come and ask you if you noticed anything else. Perhaps, something you were too afraid to tell the police?"

"N-No, I've already racked my brain," she said quickly. "What I told them was all I had to tell..."

He was quiet again, and she found herself really wishing he'd stop doing that. It raised her nerves a few notches each time, and God knew that wasn't good as she already felt a heart attack coming on.

"I believe you," he said after a moments pause, making her relax slightly.

"A-Are you going to leave me alone now?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"I haven't decided," he said, making her tense.

"I can't live, constantly looking over my shoulder and wondering if you're going to show up and grab me from behind," she said instantly, hoping to sway him.

"I'm sure," he said, sounding like he didn't care. "You're a smart girl. I have already told you I won't kill you, you have no reason to fear me-"

"I have every reason to fear you," she cut in, shifting away from him. "Why did you kill my bosses?"

"..."

"It is not your concern," he said in a serious voice. "I do what I do for my own reasons. I will not stop and I assure you, I will never be caught. I would not waste time mentioning this to the police...if you do, as you can see, I will know. I will not be happy, and may consider taking back my word on not killing you."

_'I'm telling...' _Violetta thought to herself. There was no way in hell she wasn't!

She heard the man next to her sigh deeply and as she couldn't see, she felt a needle stick in her thigh, making her jump in shock.

"W-what!?" she exclaimed quietly, panicking as she stood frantically from the bed.

It was a mistake however, when she felt her muscles relax, and her legs gave away. He caught her and once again, carried her over to the bed as her body remained mostly limp.

Suddenly, she felt a bare hand on her thigh, making her blood freeze in terror as she felt his body lean over hers.

"I said I'm not a rapist and I am not," he whispered against her ear as he caressed her thigh, making her internally shiver. She knew she'd be in tears if the drug wasn't clouding her mind.

"However, I know my weapons," he whispered, trailing his gloved hand higher up her thigh. "And I use them as I see fit..."

"Please, don't..." she whispered weakly, feeling disgusted with herself as slight excitement ran through her veins at his feather light touch. It was the drug, it _had_ to be.

With horror, she felt his hand tug at her towel, causing it to fall around her body, completely exposing her to him.

She felt him lean back, and she knew he was looking over her body. Her mind reeled with disgust when she clearly heard his breathing increase in excitement.

"Until next time, bunny..." he suddenly said blandly, causing her to tense. How did he know that?! That bastard! He _knew _her father called her that and was intentionally throwing that in there as a threat. He meant to scare her and it worked...How had he been watching her? How _much _had he been watching her?

With that, she felt his touch and presence move away from her. She heard his footsteps trail away from her, and stop altogether.

She desperately tried lifting her arms to cover herself, but she only managed an inch before they shook and fell back on the bed. Crying, she waited a few minutes, trying to get her scrambled thoughts together. Her brain wasn't functioning properly and she knew that if it was, she'd be in a full on panic attack.

She felt disgust run through her body.

Feeling bile rise in her throat, she waited for what felt like an eternity before she felt normal again. She shakily lept off the bed, running into the bathroom before falling on her knees in front of the toilet, releasing all the contents of her stomach in the porcelain bowl.

Her mind was racing as she gasped, thinking about him touching her thigh...opening her towel and looking at her body. Her shoulders heaved, and she gagged into the bowel again with tears leaking out of her eyes.

She couldn't help but to wonder...what had she done to deserve this? Terrifying her wasn't enough, technically, he had sexually violated her.

Crying into the bowel, she ripped her towel off and ran into the shower, turning the water on hot and scrubbing her skin raw. She cried during the whole shower, trying to pull herself together for her father. What he had done...it had worked. There was no way she was ever telling anyone what occurred. She feared for her life, and her fathers.

If she thought that her information could help them catch him, she'd tell. But, from what she could tell...that simply wasn't happening. He was too smart, and had been loose for too long. What if they never find him? The police couldn't protect her from him for forever...no better than she could protect herself. She didn't have a choice.

"Oh God, what am I going to do?" she whispered, leaning her forehead against the cool tile and sighing heavily. Was there even anything she _could_ do?


	2. Chapter Two: The Wicked End

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to be honest...again. I tend to...write my male characters to be, well, assholes. I don't know why. I guess I just like it better that way. Of course, all my favorite fictional characters are dicks, haha. The thought of writing a fluffy male character (even making L fluffy.) just makes me go ugh. Now, they'll have their moments, but for the most part...nah. Even if evil characters are redeemed, I don't ever see them as capable of skipping through the fields of love. I just don't see it that way. People don't really change, but they can feel and experience new things. So, my take on L: I don't think he'd EVER be the super lovey type, regardless. His character is kind of evil, according to the creator. I don't EVER see him being a cuddle bunny. Yes, I believe he could learn to love a person, but perhaps, not in the typical way others love. I believe he could love in his OWN way, just like with everything else he does.**

**I think its more than obvious that this isn't going to be a healthy relationship. I NEVER write completely healthy relationships. I think its boring for me to write. Now, I'm not hating on anyone that likes stories with healthy relationships or 100% good L. If that's what floats your boat (did I just say that?) by all means, read all you want and so will I. I'm just saying; if that's what you prefer...this story may not be for you. I've gotten comments on my other writings (Last To Know, for one) that my L is far too bad. I'm sorry, but I just don't think so. Now, the L in this story in even WORSE. If you had a problem with my L in my other story being too big of a meanie, please turn away now. For you will not like this story. **

**This is just a warning. I don't want to lead anyone into thinking this is something its not. Will L be so evil he's incapable of love and emotion? No, of course not. If that was so, I wouldn't have added romance to the genre. Now, if you don't mind a badass L that loves someone in his own way, please, keep reading : ) If not, well...I'm sorry. No hard feelings if you don't like it! Anyways, if you're still here, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Wicked End**

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

Violetta sighed, looking at her reflection in her mirror. She looked tired, two weeks having passed since the incident. She had reluctantly talked to a psychiatrist and he had prescribed her some temporary pills to calm her nerves. Other than that, he said there was nothing wrong with her mental state and that she was just horrified for the most part. It was a relief to her, but at the same time, she wondered how she couldn't be just...more than that.

She was jumpy at night. After all, the last time she had saw the killer, it was at night when he grabbed her. This caused her to be constantly alert, locking her door and windows almost obsessively. Although she knew it wouldn't keep him out if he was determined to enter. She found herself taking the nerve pills mostly at night, as they made her drowsy, just to get a decent nights sleep. And that's all they were, decent. She hadn't had a good nights sleep in two weeks. As he probably knew, she said nothing to the police about him entering her house. Him threatening her life was one thing, but he had implied that he was threatening her father as well. He had proved that he was highly skilled and she actually believed him when he said he wouldn't get caught. The only thing telling would get her was a gravestone, probably. And for what? Nothing. They probably still wouldn't be able to catch him. Besides, she'd never risk her fathers life...at the same time, she also felt guilty. Even though she wasn't protecting him in any way, shape, or form; it still felt wrong not to say anything to help get him caught. She tried telling herself that it wasn't that way and that she was stuck, but she had good morals and she was betraying them by keeping silent.

"I've never hated anyone before," she muttered, looking in the mirror sadly.

Suddenly, a knock sounded on her bedroom door, almost making her jump out of her skin before she saw her father poke his head in.

"You okay bunny?" he asked worriedly, his eyebrows pulling down.

She forced a smile. "Yeah, just scared me is all."

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly. "There's a detective here...well, he says he needs to speak with you."

"Again?!" she groaned, sighing. Of course, detective Gilbert had contacted her a few times, asking her things here and there. She wasn't much help, though, as she'd already told them everything...well, except for the him breaking into her house part.

"It's not detective Gilbert," he gave her a weak smile. "Some young guy. Looks like a kid if you ask me. They must be getting desperate."

She shrugged. She didn't really mind talking to a detective. That wasn't it...it was just repeating herself over and over. It got tiring, especially when it was about a night she'd rather forget about. She couldn't do that when they constantly brought it up every other day.

She forced herself down the stairs, looking in the living room and seeing a young man on the couch. He was wearing a dark brown suit, his flippy hair a reddish brown color. He raised his head when he heard her and she saw hazel eyes meet hers. She flushed lightly when she saw his face. He was really, very handsome. Her dad had conveniently left that part out. He was a little too pretty for her taste, but she couldn't deny that he was easy on the eyes.

A small smile graced his chiseled features as he saw her, lithely standing from the couch and approaching her, holding a long fingered hand out.

"Hello, I'm special agent Yagami," he smiled warmly, causing Violetta to genuinely smile in return and she placed her hand in his.

"Violetta. It's nice to meet you agent Yagami," she said kindly, letting go of his hand.

"Please, call me Light," he grinned, flashing her a brilliantly white smile that stunned her for moments.

"Oh, okay. Well, you can call me Violet," she smiled, walking over to the chair and sitting down. He followed her movements and sat on the couch across from her. He leaned back elegantly, crossing his legs in a sophisticated manner. Violetta shifted as she just sat back regularly.

He was quiet for moments as her father sat in another recliner in the room.

"So, how are you feeling Violet?" he asked in a kind voice, taking her off guard. The other detectives had just demanded she tell them what she knew. None had actually asked about her well being.

"I've been better," she admitted bitterly. "But, its getting better with time."

"Of course, I understand," he said in a sympathetic voice, his brows furrowing. "I know you don't wish to talk more about this and I don't blame you. But please understand, its imperative that we lock this culprit behind bars. He's gotten away with heinous crimes for far too long. The sooner he's arrested, the more lives will be saved."

She nodded in understanding. Of course she understood that.

"I'm not saying you are withholding information, so please do not take this that way..." he began, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees. "But, if you do know more and are not speaking because you're afraid, I understand completely. But you should know that the FBI will protect you. You're important in this case and they will have their best to protect you. Its imperative that we know everything you know, okay?"

Violetta gulped, looking down. This man...he was smooth. Very smooth. She felt as though she understood why they sent him. Clearly, they knew he was good at wheedling information out of reluctant people. What he didn't know, though, is that the information she had was only good for getting her killed. What was the FBI going to do? Protect her the whole time the killer was loose? He'd already gotten away for six years and she doubted they'd protect her even half that time. Even so, as careful as he had been, she was sure he would wait it out and kill her...no, there was no other option here at the moment.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I know how long the FBI has been after this man. I know that I'm the only person he's ever left alive. I wish I could tell you that I knew why that is, but I honestly don't. I can honestly say I know nothing more that would help put him behind bars. If I did, I would have already spoken. I know that you guys are all counting on me because of this...but really, there's nothing more to tell. If what I've already said didn't help, then nothing I say now will be of any assistance either."

Light watched her for moments, staring at her face as though he was searching for lies. She kept her face blank as possible, not breaking eye contact with him. After a few uncomfortable moments in silence, he finally broke away, giving her a small smile.

"I understand," he said once again. "If you remember anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to call me." he said, pulling out a card and flipping it over. He pulled a pin from his jacket and wrote on the back. "I'm also giving you my personal cell number. Call day or night, it doesn't matter. Okay?"

"Erm – yes, thank you," Violetta murmured, reaching forward and taking the card from him as she observed his neat handwriting.

_Light Yagami_

_(835) 299-6856_

"Also, if you just need a friend to talk to, you can call me as well," he grinned again, flashing her another stunning smile.

_'Is he flirting with me?' _Violetta wondered, slightly aghast. No, he was just a friendly person. That was all. He was _far _out of her league and she shouldn't have taken it that way for even an instant. Maybe a small part of her was being hopeful that someone as attractive as he would be interested in her, but that was highly unlikely. Even though she didn't really want a boyfriend at the moment, it was still nice to hear someone was attracted to you.

"O-oh, okay," she stuttered, smiling sheepishly as he stood.

"Well, I regret to say that I must get back to work," he smiled to her and her father as he approached her. "It was lovely to meet you and remember, call me."

"Y-yes, you as well," she smiled, shaking his hand one last time before he moved to her father, exchanging a few words with him. She wasn't really listening as she stared at his card, only to be brought out of her musings when she heard the front door close.

"He sure was sweet on you bunny," her dad suddenly chuckled, making her eyes widen and her head snap to look at him.

"N-no, he wasn't. He was just being nice," she said, blushing lightly.

"Uh huh. That Gilbert guy is obsessed with this case and you didn't see him giving you his personal number, did you?" her dad asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "Trust me, I'm a man. I know these things," he tapped his nose. "So, what do you think bunny? He seems like a respectable young man. I wouldn't object to you going on a date with him-"

"_Dad_!" Violetta exclaimed, groaning. "He does not like me! He's way too pretty for me-"

"Yeah, he's definitely one of those pretty boys," her dad chuckled. "He probably spends more time in front of the mirror styling his hair than you do."

She couldn't help but to chuckle at that. He was right, he did seem to spend a lot of time styling his hair from the looks of it.

Her dad chuckled and turned on the TV. Violetta usually liked movies more than TV, but she tried to avoid staying in her room much, except when she slept. If her dad wouldn't become worried and suspicious, she'd probably sleep on the couch. But she couldn't do that so she sucked it up and slept in her room.

After a few hours of random shows, she yawned, looking at the clock and seeing it was eleven p.m. Due to her lack of sleep, she'd been getting sleepy way earlier than usual. Usually, she was quite the night owl and stayed up almost all night quite often.

"I'm going to bed," she grumbled, standing and stretching.

"Alright, goodnight bunny," he dad yawned. "Think I'll hit the hay too. I love you."

"Love you too," she smiled as she walked up the stairs, walking hesitantly in her room and looking around cryptically before shutting her door and locking it.

Still looking around warily, she quickly pulled a tank top and shorts out of her drawer and threw them on. Sighing, she picked up her pill bottle, already feeling her nerves going haywire.

"Screw it," she mumbled, popping the cap and shaking out two pills and popping them in her mouth. She went to her bedside and grabbed her glass of water from the night before and downed them, not even caring that the water was really warm.

Sighing heavily, she crawled into bed. Pulling the blankets up, her mind wandered and she kept darting her eyes around the room. Eventually, sleep finally took her and she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Violetta groaned, her head fuzzy as she opened her eyes, frowning as she only saw pitch black. Blinking rapidly, she figured it was still night out, but then frowned as she realized she didn't see her blue lights on her window. Her muscles felt weak and she gripped the sheets beneath her. Her weak muscles tensed when she felt the unfamiliar fabric underneath her fingers. It felt like silk and she knew her sheets were plain cotton. Panic went through her blood and she attempted to move her body, but she was too weak to even sit up. Her mind was groggy and she came to the conclusion. She'd been drugged...and kidnapped! Clearly, she was _not_ in her room.

She opened her mouth to scream, but her throat muscles were so weak that only a strangled sob emitted from her mouth.

Suddenly, a bright light flipped on, and she squeezed her eyes shut against the harsh brightness. Her heart was beating so erratically, she felt as though she was going to have a heart attack.

"Miss Duvessa, how nice to see you again."

Violetta's eyes snapped open at the voice, weakly turning her head to see a tall, thin man dressed in all black. His entire head covered by a black, cloth mask. It was the killer...

"W-where am I-I?" her voice shook weakly, and she knew if she could, she would be shaking.

"That is not of importance," he said blandly, walking over to the bed and looking down at her. "I did not kill you, as I almost did. I decided you were too much of a liability and I made the decision to take you instead of killing you. You should be thankful."

"B-but..." she cried. "I-I didn't say a-anything!"

"No, you did not," he said quietly. "But, the FBI has been watching you. Needless to say, it was very difficult, even for me, to take you unnoticed. They are not going to drop it, ever. They've even resorted to sending a charming young man to seduce you to talk. Given your age, the probability of you speaking to him eventually rose from five percent to fifty."

Violetta couldn't stop the tears from falling. What did this even mean? That he was going to hold her hostage the rest of her life?!

"W-why didn't you kill me?" she sobbed. "I don't understand, you're evil."

"Hmm...'Good' and 'evil' are defined over time by societies and culture. That which society deems as 'evil' is criticized or punished. There is no evil _outside_ of the human mind and collective behavior," he said tonelessly. "And to answer your question...Believe it or not, I have never had put in the position to where I was forced to kill a young girl. Yes, I have killed what you would deem as 'innocent' but no, I have never come across a minor. After all, you're practically a child. I felt it better to strike fear in you to keep you silent. But from the beginning, I knew it was a fruitless endeavor. For someone with innocence scares easily and eventually, you would have talked. Though the information could not lead them to me to my knowledge, I am not careless or so vain to think that perhaps I hadn't noticed every single thing in this particular circumstance. I apologize, but it is a risk I am not willing to take."

"Y-you can't keep me here for forever!" she screeched through her tears. She had half a mind to yell that she wasn't a child, but in this instance, it _really _wasn't smart to try to convince him she wasn't.

"Please refrain from yelling so loudly," he said in an almost bored tone. "I assure you, no one can hear you."

Her eyes widened and she looked around the room, gasping when she saw she was in a pure metal room. There was a TV on the wall, and what appeared to be a camera in the corner. There was a rectangle line against the side wall, where she assumed the door was. But, there was no door knob. It was clearly unable to open from the inside.

It was like a prison cell.

"What are you going to do?" she screamed, feeling her muscles gain more strength as she attempted to heave herself off the bed. "Do you plan to keep me imprisoned in here forever?! You can't do that!"

"I can do what I want," he said darkly. "And as for your question—well, that depends on you."

"What does that mean?" she asked weakly, hating his vague answer.

"You'll see soon enough," he said. "The more cooperative you are, the more freedom you'll have. Its as simple as that."

Violetta was staring at him, thinking hard. This room was probably in a basement of some sort...this man. He wasn't just some killer. He, clearly, was incredibly rich. Also, the door. It was shut...someone had to open it, right? Did he have people working for him that knew what he was? Maybe it was some huge ring involving murder, scams, and drugs. What if it was some kind of corporation that spanned over countries? What if he wasn't even the boss? What if he only worked for someone and his specialty was murder? She wasn't sure what to think, but in that moment, she knew she was in some serious, _serious _trouble.

"You don't work alone..." she murmured in a horrified voice, staring at him with huge eyes.

"Wrong, I do work alone," he said blandly.

"But—none of this...I-" she stuttered. He was lying, he had to be.

"Just because I work alone, it doesn't mean that I don't have people that work for me," he said blandly. "Even if you were to escape here, which you can't, you can't escape me. This is bigger than you ever could have guessed. I can access any camera in the world, Miss Duvessa. There is no hiding. So, before you start planning your escape in your mind, know that you simply cannot. Even if you were smart enough to manage it, I will find you and I will kill you, for I have given you a chance to live and by doing such, you deny my offer and choose death."

Of course, she was afraid. But at the moment, anger overpowered the fear she may have had.

"Keep telling yourself that," she hissed sharply, heaving herself off the bed and glaring at him. "If that's what helps you sleep at night. If you think there's anyway you can fucking justify killing me, then you really are fucking insane. Nothing and I mean _nothing _gives you the right to end my goddamn life you piece of shit!"

She was breathing hard, her hands clenched at her sides. To her surprise, nothing about his body language showed anger. Even though he was covered, she saw he remained completely calm.

"Yes—well, no one will find you either," he said, turning his back on her and walking towards the door. "I shall return when I can. If you need to use the restroom, just say so, you'll be heard."

Violetta was enraged and despite her still weak muscles, she charged up behind him, fully intent on punching him in the back of the head.

As she raised her fist and flung it forward. At surprising speed, he turned sharply, reaching a gloved hand up and grabbing her fist, halting it. Before she could even process that much, his other hand shot out, holding a syringe. He stabbed it in her arm, making her hiss in pain and try to weakly jerk away from him.

"You're _lucky_ you're so young," he commented dryly, completely unfazed. "As you are quite the infuriating female."

"Drop dead!" she hissed, spitting directly in his eye as the drug clouded her mind and her knees trembled before they gave away. She expected him to catch her as he did before, but that obviously wasn't going to happen as she painfully crashed down to the hard floor with a gasp of pain. She glared up at him, furious. Well, as furious as the drug allowed her to be.

"Surely, you did not expect me to catch you after you spit in my eye?" he asked blandly, staring down at her before turning sharply and walking towards the door.

"Are you just going to leave me here?!" she asked, trying to sound intimidating, but her voice sounded so weak that it just sounded pitiful.

"You'll be able to move yourself eventually," he said, not turning around as the door silently opened. He slipped out and closed it quickly before she could get the chance to peek out.

"_Urghh_..." she groaned from the floor. She'd been injected so much, she wondered if her muscles would ever work right again.

"This is bullshit!" she yelled weakly at the door, knowing the drug was calming her fear and nerves...but the anger remained. She sighed heavily, staring up at the metal ceiling, frowning. Her muscles didn't feel nearly as weak as the had before. She experimented, seeing that she could lightly move, but not enough to move herself off the floor.

_'I hope I don't have to pee.' _she thought and of course, right as the thought crossed her mind, she had to go.

"Hey, I have to pee!" she yelled from the floor, embarrassment aside. Like she even cared what he thought. She needed to find a way out of her situation, not be concerned with acting like a lady. Not that she usually did, but she didn't go as far as to announce that she had to pee out loud.

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and she weakly turned her head, seeing to her surprise, an elderly man enter the room. Her eyes widened in shock as the elderly man smiled warmly at her, his eyes crinkling under his gray hair.

"Hello, Miss Duvessa," he said politely, bowing down slightly in his suit. "You may call me Watari. You said you had to use the restroom, yes?"

"I – uh, what?" she said stupidly, shocked at what she was seeing. If it was someone other than him, she would have expected some terrifying looking bouncer to come in...not this. Not this well dressed older man with kind eyes. It was beyond baffling.

He chuckled. "I can take you to the restroom. Here-" he said, pulling out a syringe and making her eyes widen. "Don't worry child. It is simply a small amount of adrenaline to counteract the muscle relaxer that he injected you with. Its so you can use the bathroom alone and without assistance."

Not seeing another choice, Violetta nodded her head weakly. He bent down next to her, making her tense when she felt the small needle enter her arm.

"There we go, all done," he smiled warmly. "It should take only about a minute to start working."

"..."

"I see you're confused," the old man chuckled. "You must forgive him, he has absolutely no manners whatsoever. He's a genius, but most civility is lost on him, I'm afraid."

"...I'll say," she said irritably, feeling some strength returning to her muscles. "He's a murderer for God's sake!"

At this, Watari frowned. "My dear child, do not make assumptions on things of which you don't really know anything about. Trust me when I say there is much you do not understand. I'm sure you will come to understand eventually, but you have to be patient. I realize that this is not an ideal situation and I apologize for that. It is not fair, what's happening to you – I know that. However, I must agree that it must be done. I do not wish you to see you suffer, you're such a lovely girl," his smiled returned. "Just give it the benefit of the doubt, can you do that?"

Violetta gaped at him.

"_No_!" she gasped, staring at him with wide eyes.

Despite her response, he chuckled and shook his head lightly.

She stared at him...What? This...nothing made sense.

She inhaled sharply, feeling a surge on energy.

Sitting up, she slowly stood, eying the old man wearily.

"Come," he gestured kindly, making her eyes widen as the door popped open.

Cutting her eyes at the old man, she instantly darted by him, flinging the door open and almost ripping her arms from the sockets in the process. It felt as though it weighed a ton.

She stopped, seeing just another metal room with two doors. Well, two outlines of doors on the flat surface.

Suddenly, one popped open and she flung it open, coming to a halt to see it was just a bathroom.

She cried out in frustration, seeing the large tub, shower, and toilet with a sink.

"I figured you would do that," the old man said from behind her, making her whip around to see him smiling pleasantly. "I do apologize, but it will not be that easy dear."

"Just get out so I can piss!" she yelled at him, surprising herself when she felt a small amount of guilt enter her for yelling at the old man. He was elderly and had been nothing but kind to her. But, she had to remind herself that he was helping that psycho, so she shouldn't feel bad.

He kept smiling pleasantly.

"As you wish," he said, giving a small bow. He left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Violetta quickly did her business and washed her hands. Of course, there was no mirror in there. No doubt they thought she'd break it and slit her wrists...ha, she wasn't going to give up THAT easily.

"This is insanity..." she murmured, looking down at her hands. Part of her wondered why she wasn't reacting as she should. Actually, she'd been more tense at home than she was there. Maybe it was because she was just waiting for something like this to happen...and now that it had, she felt oddly relaxed as though it was finally over...even though that couldn't be farther from the truth.

Maybe she could pretend to agree with him? Maybe he'd let her go...she didn't know. He'd said that how long she was contained was up to her...well, she surely wasn't going to get anywhere screaming and yelling. Also, she didn't want to provoke them to kill her. She wasn't completely stupid. For now, it seemed like she just had to steel her nerves and play along, hoping that somehow – someway, she'd get out of this. She would accomplish nothing in a state of constant panic.

Nodding to herself, she took a shaky breath and knocked on the bathroom door, wanting him to let her out.

"You're going crazy too..." she murmured to herself as the door creaked open.


End file.
